Barony of Lormere
Lormere is a mountain valley near Gilneas and Lordaeron. Rests in the borders of Gilneas, Silverpine, and Hillsbrad. Locations The various places of Lormere are mostly controlled by House Sherwood, although some regions are controlled by neutral parties. Lomere The capital of land. Lormere is the Seat of the House of Sherwood. Home to a plethora of mages and warlocks. Recreational magic is permitted with certain regulated laws. The city is divided into districts. Merchant Row, Military, Residential, Magister , and Government District. Its appearance is a cross between Silvermoon and Stormwind aesthetics and design. Lormere borders Sylvan Woods, and receives water by way of a nearby pool. The town runs over a leyline, allowing for a stronger sense of magical prowess when within the town. Roof Gardens are commonly found in the Residential, Magister, and Merchant District. Either for aesthetics, or to grow herbs, and sometimes both. Shadeport A port within an hour's ride from Lormere. Located on Silversand Shore, named for the sand that glitters with Silver. Once named New Southshore, Cladriah Sherwood renamed the town. Shadeport is typically considered a piece of Lormere due to its close proximity, though it's disjointed nature allows for the establishment of a small town body independent of all that occurs within Lormere. It is separated from the rest of the Valley by a small mountain pass. Thanks to it being the main method of importing and exporting goods in Lormere. The port is a thriving area of commerce. Home to many fishermen, and traders. It allows the rest of the land to enjoy fish, and shellfish such as: clams, oysters, crab, yellowfin tuna, flounder and bass. Although, crab is likely to just reach Lormere, outside of a few cases. Fristad A village in Lormere. The village is fairly new, and is home to many civilians and crafters. The village enjoys a peaceful and simple life compared to Lormere. While some farming occurs, most of the harvest comes from Cullenford. Honey from honey bee farms can be found here. While apples and other fruit (Including grapes) make up the farming. Thanks to the closeness of Cullenford. Both areas share some of their crops to produce barley beer, wine, and mead. Although shared with the rest of the land. It isn't an export. Cullenford A farming hamlet who opt to live by themselves. They have found a symbiotic relationship with rest of the Barony. They are considered the primary source of food within the land. Whose crops are notably healthy and bountiful from a secret known by them and Cladriah Sherwood. They are particularly close with the Grove for their druidic aid, and Fristad for their closeness. The following things are farmed in Cullenford: oats, rye, potatoes, wheat, barley, beans, peas, cabbage, carrots, and other vegetables. Despite the variety, some of the crops are rotated per season. Rye, wheat, and barley are usually farmed every season. Some of the farmers raise livestock such as cow, pig, and chicken. Fishery Near Cullenford is a pond which houses a small fishery which raises Trout and Red Snapper Sherwood's Overlook Named after Sir Welford Sherwood, a heroic knight in the First War. The Overlook acts as Lormere's first line of defense. Overlooking the passes between Silverpine and Hillsbrad, the Overlook ensures if there is ever Horde movement into the valley that there will be a ready response and alert to Lormere. It sits within a small plateau that overlooks the valley in the mountains, allowing for an easily defended position. The Overlook is equipped with an experimental long range artillery tower, which allows for an almost immediate response to Air and land based attackers. An aerial dock which allows for Gryphon Riders, Gyrocopter pilots to land. Maintained by an order of Fae Knights and Fae Sorcerors, trained protectors of Lormere. The Overlook is protected by a gate of enchanted thorium. The Snowy mountain allows frostberry bushes to grow all year long. Which is a staple in most meals in Lormere. Eldre'Aran A Highborne academy during the Queen Azshara's reign of the Kalimdor empire. Eldre'Aran and a Elunite temple once served as the heart of the land. Now rebuilt and refurbished to serve as the Magical Academy of Lormere. It offers a wide variety of magical instructions. Temple of Elune Once the Religious center of Lormere. It's location and ruins remain a mystery to this day. Sylvan Woods A massive sprawling forest that crawls out from the border of Gilneas and the mountains. Said to be magic in nature, which gives travelers trouble while navigating the forest. Hiding many secrets, dangers, and treasures within its woods. Crystal Cavern Behind the Waterfall in the Sylvan Woods is a cave filled with large crystals. In the center is a heart shaped crystal with a Ruby inside. Grove of Aessina The Glade of Aessina was a small settlement, no larger than a hamlet, consisting of the Cenarion Circle. Children of Cenarius, Night elves, and other nature folk calls it home. Hunting within the area is banned. Official reason is that it's a protected area. Unofficial reason is that it makes the Dryads cry. They are self sustained, but lend aid to Cullenford, which has developed a small kinship among them. Mystic Pond In the bottom left (Map) corner of Lormere lies a wooded pond, which flows some of the cleanest waters of the lands. Three obelisks stand by the waters. Each with a Gemstone socket which misses a gemstone. Each obelisk is ritualistically carved. Each one shows a basic element: Earth, Fire, and Water. Ruins of Croft Hold After the battle of Lormere, Croft Hold was reduced to cinders. It's now off limits, and forbidden from all. Adventurers who enter never return. Magical energies can be detected from the ruins. Some speculate that experiments are carried out there, others feels its cursed. Those who see it from the distances can see the once clear waters, now turned to lava, Stone melted, and what seems to be charred bodies. History (WIP) Highborne Era Rise of the Highborne Foundation of the Land War of the Ancients Lormere during the War of the Ancients Decline The end of the Highborne control of Lormere Rediscovery rediscovery of Lormere Decline of Magic The End of Magic controlled leadership Battle of Light, Iron, and Magic The war which changes Lormere course Aftermath The results of the war Legion (TBA) To be added during Legion. Society Lormere Built upon the premise of a magical land and cultural unity, the region became a magical haven under Cladriah, with lax regulation on recreational use of magic. Magic is seen as a boon, and many of the people have some form of magic. The ruling class of Lormere are made up of magical users, which is seen as a Magocracy. While many factions Lormere home. The Magi and the Warlocks are seen as the ones with the largest political power in the land. A rivalry between the two exist, but no hostility has occurred. Outside of Lormere While the belief in Magocracy is strong in Lormere, and especially its city. several areas do not hold it as strongly. Cullenford, and the Grove are notable for this. The Grove prefer druidic magic, and limits use of arcane magic, and bans demonic magic. Cullenford while friendly to mages and warlocks, opted to live a simpler life than their neighboring settlements. Anyone with magical aptitude be sent to train in Lormere or receive private tutoring from a local magi. Shadeport and Sherwood's Overlook shares in the ideals of Lormere. Many of the smaller settlements share a strong bond. Faction The various factions and organizations in Lormere. The Fae This faction is made up of Magi and Warlocks. Many who put aside their differences for the good of Lormere. They are seen as the peacekeepers and will settle a dispute. Led by Lord Cladriah Sherwood. Order of the Azureflame A mage exclusive order which dedicates themselves to the pursuits of the Arcane. They are mistrustful of their Warlock allies, but will not jeopardize the safety of Lormere. They are allied with a secret order of Inquisitors who hunts for rogue Warlocks. Although, they do trust Lord Sherwood, his power, and support gives them pause. Led by Archmage Raoul. An Archmage who fought against the Demons and their puppets. Now seeks to help guide Lormere onto a safe path. Coven of the Ebonflame A Warlock exclusive order which dedicates themselves to pursuits of the Dark Arts. Paranoid by witch hunts, but highly talented. They protect and serve Lormere with their lives. With the Lord Sherwood in power, many of the order feels at easy and more amiable to their Lords demands. Led by Gaven the Malefic. An Affliction Warlock who specializes in souls and curses. Cenarion Circle Druids of the Cenarion Circle makes their home in the Grove of Aessina. They are distrustful of the warlocks, and watch them for signs of Legion influence. Lord Sherwood has brokered a deal with them to help preserve Lormere and has granted them rights to own some land. They have sent a Dryad advisor to Lord Sherwood to serve as counselor, and as a spy for them. Led By Keeper Winterleaf. Inquisition of the Blessed Light A hidden faction who works in the shadows. Working as Witch hunters and assassins. They have moved into Lormere to eradicate the warlocks that plagues its heart. Their numbers are few, but they have connections to the Order of the Azureflame. Led by Sister Aveline. A fanatical priestess who believes that any Shadow user should be put to death. Church of the Holy Light Priests and Paladins operate in Cullenfield. Unallied and unaware of the Inquisitions existance. They operate in the land to help the needy and brings the Lights grace to those who seek it. They are on amiable terms with the Fae, and the Order of the Azureflame. While having strained relations with the Cult of the Ebonflame. They are led by the elderly knight, '''Sir Godric the Stalwart. '''Despite being a Paladin, he remains friendly with Cladriah Sherwood. The reasons behind their friendship remain a mystery. Lormerian Merchant Guild A Merchant Guild who operates in Lormere City, and Shadeport. Considered a subgroup of the Fae. Under Natasha Hastings' watchful eye. They handle the nitty gritty details that the Lord does not know how to handle. Ranging from calculating expenses to handling paperwork. TBD A band of rebels who operates in the shadows. Made up of civilians, mercenaries, and former soldiers of Lormere. Well supplied and connected thanks to some unknown benefactors. This group has made it their goal to overthrow and dismantle the current government of Lormere through any means. Religion The various faiths in Lormere Light It is a controversial subject Lormere. While it is not banned, no chapel or church has been built within Lormere City. While frowned on by Warlocks and looked on with indifference by the Mages, Priests and Paladins will not be mistreated. Outside of the City, however is a different story. A small church has been set up in Fristad and Cullenford. An uneasy truce has been formed by the Church and Cladriah. Which will allow the two to coexist as long as one another will not encroach on the others. Elune Revered in the Grove, no issues have arisen. Ancients Revered in the Grove, and respected in Cullenfield. No issues have arisen. The primary ancients are Aessina, Cenarius, and Malorne. Infernalism Despite being outlawed. A small Shadow Council cult has formed dedicated to serve the Burning Legion. They cause nuances in the lands, but never dare to draw too much attention. Operating in secret, they live outside of Lormere, and in Fristad. External and Internal Threats The various threats that face the land. External Threats These are the various external threats to Lormere. Gilneas The controversy has led to deeply soured relations between Gilneas and Lormere. Due to the past, some suspect violence may occur. In the end, Gilneans while permitted are seldom seen within the land, and no one who lives in Lormere may enter Gilnean lands. Forsaken By being on the border of Forsaken territory, the threat of Forsaken is the largest threat facing Lormere. Internal Threats Due to Lormere long period of isolation, the threats within it were able to grow. Undead While the Scourge did not invade Lormere, the Sylvan Woods has been plagued with the undead. Banshees and wraiths of fallen Highborne roam the woods. Kobolds While the Kobolds barely registering as a threat, the Kobolds act as they do in most regions, a minor threat that harass and hinder the work of miners. Trogg Scouts have reported appearance of Troggs in the mountain region. These reports have not been verified, but has a potential to turn into a threat for the mining operations should they attack the mines. Legion A small band of Shadow Council cultists have made its home in the Valley. Several disappearances have occurred, but has yet to be noticed due to they were isolated and usually unrelated. Resources Since the valley was forgotten about, the land's resources remained untapped. The size of the Sylvan Woods allows a good lumber export, although unutilized. Along the mountain, various gold, iron, and a few ruby mines have been reported. Gold The primary source of export within Lormere. Goldmines are plentiful along the mountain sides. Ruby Within the Sylvan Woods. Several large ruby mines can found. While mainly untapped, only one has been located. It is considered a secondary export. Iron Found near Sherwood's Overlook. It has been used to create weapons for the valiant soldiers of the Overlook. Not enough to support the land, or to use as an export. Lumber Despite the large forest that could give a large bounty of wood. Small amounts of lumber is harvested. Harvested by wisps given by the Grove of Aessina to minimize the damage to the forest. It's the tertiary source of exports in Lormere. Game While not a resource, various types of hunting and fishing can be done. In a fishery, people can fish trout and red snapper within a limit. Deer, and rabbits are common within Lormere. While wolves, and bears can be found. In the mountains, one may hunt mountain lions, which are rare. After Cladriah Sherwood's return to power; boar and moongraze deer were imported. While they are free to hunt. Boar and Moongraze deer population are watched and protected. Controversies * Given Cladriahs' history, many have questioned what will happen in Lormere. Category:Places Category:Valleys Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:House of Felweaver Category:House of Sherwood